


Wanna bet?

by Jean_FandomZ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_FandomZ/pseuds/Jean_FandomZ
Summary: Francis and Arthur both fall for the new student Alfred F. Jones.I am maybe going to be making more parts, but nothing decided so far.





	Wanna bet?

“Wanna make a bet?” Francis asked Arthur, both having their eyes locked on the new student, Alfred Frederick Jones.  
“What kind of bet?” Arthur asked not taking his eyes away from Alfred Jones.  
“After it is obvious that we both are interested in Mr. blue eyes over there, I had an idea.” Francis says looking to his side, to look directly at Arthur.  
“What kind of idea?” Arthur looked annoyed at Francis.  
Francis gave his famous shit-eating grin. “The first person to kiss the new student wins.”  
Arthur is kind of surprised, but intrigued in his bet. “What exactly do we win?” Arthur asks very interested.  
“Dips on him.” Francis answers.  
“Are we seven?” Arthur jokes, making Francis laugh.  
“Well, are you on?” Francis ask him.  
Arthur looks like he think for a few seconds, then answer, “yes.”  
“Good, starts now.” And with that, they parted to go to their respective classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought, I hope to make more parts to this!  
> If any of you guys wanna take the idea up, I would love to read it!


End file.
